


Little lamb

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: Haikyuu yanderes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Burning alive, Crazy Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou Burns Alive, Hinata Shouyou gets kidnapped, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Scared Hinata Shouyou, Yandere, Yandere Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: Kageyama never knew why he became obsessed with his small, excitable puppy of a teammate but now that it had sparked, there was no going back. He needed him all to himself, that was the way it should be, just he and Hinata together forever, and there was no room in his plan for rejection in favour of someone else.Hinata wasn't supposed to see what Kageyama had done to one of their close friend, teammate and senpai but now he knew his true colours, a new way had to be found to keep his ginger obsession to himself...Also known as Kageyama goes crazy, commits murder and kidnaps Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu yanderes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836589
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	1. Prologue

"Mary had a little lamb..."

Kageyama never would've guessed that, of all people, Hinata would be the one to make him feel this way. Even when he first met him, something about him was drawing him in and boy did it confuse him. Usually, people like that, loud and energetic, annoy the ever-loving shit out of him but Hinata was different. Those amber eyes of his, they drew him in like a vacuum of light, a vacuum of interest. His smile, it lit up Kageyama's world every time he looked at him. Fuck it, there's no point in picking out random little details about him. His adorable little face and his, though a little lacking in height, perfect body. It all added up to make his more than perfect, fireball of a teammate.

"Little lamb..."

And although at first his love for the boy was full of fluffy daydreams and pining, it soon turned out that love wasn't that simple. Something was slowly beginning to brew inside him, an overwhelming feeling of jealousy. He started off by pushing the feeling deep inside him. jealousy never did anyone any good, but every time the ginger even spoke to another person he could feel the flecks of anger boiling inside him again.

"Little lamb..."

Those other slimy little sewer rats didn't deserve to speak to Hinata so casually like they did. It wasn't noticeable to the untrained eye but Kageyama could see it well and clear. They were corrupting his innocence, slowly but surely, that innocence that Kageyama was trying so hard to protect. How dare they waltz into Hinata's life and squash his pure, innocent little mind like it was child's play?! Nothing made Kageyama angrier than how casually the ginger's quote on quote "friends" were ruining him.

"Mary had a little lamb..."

Because Hinata was his to ruin, and only his. Hinata belonged to him, he just didn't know it yet. If he had his way, anyone who even looked at his little ray of sunshine would pay for it in whatever way he see fit. It didn't have to be much or last very long, just enough to silence them and keep them away from his baby boy. No one else deserved to even speak to the boy. No one else deserved to see that smile, that smile reserved for Kageyama.

"It's coat was red with blood..."

But a certain second year was pushing his luck. Nishinoya Yu, the boy was certainly testing Kageyama's patience. It doesn't matter how many times he casually let him know that Hinata wasn't his to get so unapologetically close to, he just wouldn't leave the ginger boy alone. Kageyama didn't like Nishinoya. He wanted to hurt him. No, he wanted to kill him. He knew that murder wasn't right and, to be honest, he didn't want to spend jail time over someone as useless and annoying as Nishinoya but if it was the only way to keep Hinata safe and all to himself he would do it.

"Mary liked to dance all day..."

So that's how he ended up in this situation, around the back of the locker rooms about an hour after practice with a bloody baseball bat in his hands and the dead body of Nishinoya Yu on the ground in front of him. He smirked down at the lifeless body. When he dragged Nishinoya back here, it wasn't with the intention to kill him, just to harm him a little and maybe put him off talking to Hinata permanently. But he was so glad that the situation took the turn it did because Nishinoya deserved it, he deserved all the pain in the world for corrupting his precious Hinata with his laughable ideologies. Hinata was his to corrupt, only his, always and forever. Anyone who got in the way of him and Hinata, he'd decided, would pay with their lives.

"Dance all day..."

He knew it wasn't right, committing murders for his own personal benefit, but he didn't care. Hinata was his and his only and, no matter how much blood he had to get on his hands, it was going to stay that way. Hinata wanted it that way, he knew he did. He knew that Hinata wanted to belong to him but his little lamb isn't the type of person to admit something like that. Oh well, it doesn't matter if he admits it or not. Hell, it didn't matter if his assumptions were wrong. His sunshine didn't get a choice in the matter. He would listen to him. He would do everything he said. He would hand himself over to him completely. If he didn't, he'd have to break him into submission.

"Dance all day..."

Well, now that he'd murdered the libero, he needed to dispose of the evidence. He hadn't thought of this part but it couldn't be that hard, right? The only thing he'd touched was the bat so if he disposed of that it should be enough to clear himself. No, there's a bigger problem here. Everyone on the team knew that he was the last person alone with Nishinoya. If his body turned up at school or he suddenly went missing, Kageyama would soon become the number one suspect. How the hell was he going to deal with that little hurdle?

"Mary liked to dance all day..."

He didn't get much time to think over his options though due to the loud, shrill scream that rang out from behind him. He swiftly turned on his heel and locked eyes with his little ginger sunshine, the one person who he really didn't want to see him right now. If it was anyone else, he would've killed them with no hesitation but he couldn't kill his beloved Hinata. However, he couldn't just let him run away scott free and call the police and that only left him with one option. He quickly ran over to Hinata, the boy was still in shock, thank god, and didn't try to escape him, and forced him against the wall, wrapping his hands around his neck and choking him out until he was unconscious, sort of in his arms.

"Until she fell down dead..."

He couldn't help but stay there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his sunshine unconscious in his arms. Hinata was completely weak to him right now and he loved it. He could do anything he wanted to him right now but he wouldn't, Hinata wouldn't want that. But a nice little bit of kidnapping? Hinata would want that. Hinata wanted to belong to Kageyama, he just needed to coax his little lamb into admitting it. And he would admit it, whether he wanted to or not, Kageyama would make sure of it. After all, he was all his now and nothing, not even the law, will change that.


	2. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's eyes fluttered open. His heart was racing as he looked around the unfamiliar room. Why was he here? He tried to focus his mind to recall something, anything that would explain it, but nothing was coming to mind...

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. His heart was racing a he looked around the unfamiliar room, taking in his surroundings. The room confused him a little, something about it urked him and he didn't know why. It was a normal bedroom, slightly on the smaller side with a bed against the wall, that he was currently lying on, a plain white, tall wardrobe on the other wall and a single window, though it was too high for him to see out of.

Why was he here? He stared up at the ceiling as he tried to figure it out. He tried to focus his mind to recall something, anything that would explain why he was here. As hard as he tried, no memories came to mind. And that's when it hit him, like a tidal wave of fear. The last thing he remembered before he woke up here, wherever he was.

He'd gone back to school for such a stupid reason. He'd made the mistake of leaving his volleyball shoes in the locker room and only realising once he'd completed the half hour bike ride back to his house. Did he decide not to cycle all the way back to school and just retrieve his shoes before practice the next day? No, of course he didn't! The was what normal, logical thinking people did and Hinata was not a normal, logical thinking person. He'd decided that his lack of common sense was now his biggest flaw because if he'd have thought logically and not made the trip back to school, he wouldn't have seen that... that horror!

When he'd heard a scream from around the back of the locker rooms, he'd assumed that whoever it was had just seen a really big spider or fallen and twisted their ankle or something small like that, something that he could help with. What he hadn't expected to see, however, was the dead body of Nishinoya Yu, one of his best friends. The sight alone was enough to make him scream. It burned into his mind like a hot iron, making him sick to the stomach. He should've ran while he had the chance. No, he should've come back to school sooner. Just a few minutes earlier and maybe, just maybe, he could've saved Nishinoya's life.

When he saw Nishinoya, all his attention was focused on his corpse. The shock overtook him completely. He couldn't run. He couldn't hide. He barely even noticed the figure standing over the body, bloody baseball bat in hand. But oh boy, he noticed that figure once he'd screamed, once they'd turned around to face him, once they'd pinned him to the wall and choked him to unconsciousness. Tobio Kageyama. Hinata had put all his trust in the raven haired man only to have it ripped away so violently.

He had so many questions but none of them were being answered, not by lying here and thinking. Why? Why would Kageyama kill Nishinoya? What did he find so unbearable about the libero that he just couldn't let him live? More importantly, why didn't he kill Hinata? Why did he just get him unconscious and... wait, one of his questions had been answered after all. He wasn't one hundred percent certain but he had a small hunch that Kageyama had kidnapped him. But that made no sense! What was so special about Hinata that the setter would take the time and effort to kidnap him? Kageyama always seemed to be so angry at the ginger, the poor boy's entire existance seemed to be an insult to him and he couldn't understand why the tall boy didn't jump at the opportunity to kill him back there. Why kidnap him? Was he a hostage? Oh god, he was probably a hostage! Wait no, Kageyama wouldn't take him as a hostage, of all things, of all people. This was hurting his head and he just wanted to go home and hug his family, hold them tight and never let go. Would he ever see them again? Were they worried about him? Oh god, what if Kageyama never let him go? What if his family were left worrying forever with no closure as to where he was? No, he had to get out of here!

He got up off the bed, his feet felt weird against the cold floorboards but that was hardly the biggest concern of his right now. He quietly made his way over to the wooden door, trying to turn the knob but it didn't open, just rattled in his grip. He sighed and looked around the room, searching for anything he could use to get out. He scoured around the room for ten... twenty... who knows how many minutes until he found what looked like a bent paper clip at the bottom of the empty wardrobe. Could he pick the lock with this? He did actually know how to pick locks, he'd forgotten his house keys enough times over the years to figure it out, but there was a big difference between his front door lock, which he could pick with his eyes closed if he wanted to, and the lock on this door, which he'd never even attempted to pick before and honestly did not have much time to figure it out, judging by the situation he was in right now. Did that really matter right now though? He needed to get out of here by any means necessary which meant he had to try and pick the lock.

He shuffled over to the door, trying his best to be as quiet as possible as he inserted the bent paper clip into the door. However, before he could even begin picking the lock, there was a small chuckle from the other side of the door. "Oh Shoyo~" It was Kageyama. The ginger boy would recognise that voice anywhere. The voice belonging to the man who used to be his best friend but is now his kidnapper. "Are you awake yet sunshine?"

The sunny boy dropped the paperclip and backed away from the door, sitting back on the bed and acting like he'd only just woken up. He wasn't 100% of it but he was pretty damn sure that if Kageyama found out that he was trying to pick the lock, judging by what he did to Nishinoya seemingly unprovoked, it wouldn't end well for him. Also, sunshine? That's not what you call your kidnapping victim who you didn't murder for unknown reasons, right? Is he missing something here? Kageyama calls out to him again, there's a sickly sweet undertone in his voice which makes Hinata shudder and not in a good way. He should probably answer him before he barges in and sees for himself that he's both awake and ignoring him. "I-I guess so..." The small boy mentally cursed himself for the stutter. He was trying to sound a little confident and somewhat pissed but all that went down the drain.

The raven haired man chuckled again and folded his arms, a small smirk creeping onto his face. "Oh no, my little Sho chan can't be scared of me already, that's no fun." He rested his hand against the wooden door and got as close to the boy as he possibly could without either going into the room or letting him out. "There's no need to be scared of me, my sweet one. I won't hurt you, not if you listen to me and follow my rules anyway." To him, this was the perfect situation. All he had to do was make sure that the ginger boy knew who was in control and he'd have his small little sunshine at his mercy.

The small boy didn't want to just lie down and take this like a good kidnapping victim, whatever that entails, but he knew first hand how dangerous Kageyama could be and he still didn't know what his true intentions for keeping him here were so maybe it would be best for him to play along for a little while, only until all the answers he needed. He took a breath and opened his mouth to ask him something. "And what are your rules then, Kageyama?"

He smirked, maybe this would be easier than he thought it would be. "As much as I'd like to throw everything at you right now, I don't want to make your cute little head explode with information." A sort of sly chuckle escaped his lips. He wasn't expecting Hinata to be so... well, so accepting of what was happening to him. He was expecting him to kick and scream and fight Kageyama at every turn but no, he was just taking it, and that made the tall one so happy. "I'll tell you the rules as you need to know them and I'll let you off the first time, so long as you haven't been told. Got it?"

The ginger nodded, not like Kageyama could see him through the closed wooden door but he did it anyway on instinct. "Yeah, I got it." It really didn't matter what the quote on quote rules were as he was already planning to break said rules somewhere along the line. It might be dangerous to do that but if he was going to get out of here some time, and some time soon hopefully, he'd have to at least try.

He folded his arms and stepped away from the door slightly but not too far to the point that Hinata wouldn't be able to hear him anymore. "I underestimated how much of a good boy you can be, Shoyo." He chuckled again. What he really wanted to know was how his little cinnamon bun was reacting right now. How did he look? Was he crying? He hoped he wasn't crying, it'd ruin his adorable little face if it was stained red with tears. Oh well, it's not like he'd find out any time soon because he couldn't see from this side of the door and he wasn't planning on opening it, not just yet anyway. "The only thing you need to know as of now is that you do not leave this room under any circumstance without my permission. Do you understand sunshine?"

"I understand..." Just because he understood doesn't mean he was going to listen forever. Either way, this first rule especially sucked considering the situation and his, not very fleshed out at all, plan to escape which was less of a plan and more of a necessary idea. He already knew that the only window in the room was too high to reach even if he jumped and it was probably locked, just like the door. And if he couldn't leave this room without being hurt, or worse - killed, he couldn't get out either the front door or another window and make a run for it like he originally sort of planned. So the real question is what the hell is he supposed to do now?

"Good because I won't remind you of it." He got ready to walk away. "Give me a shout if you need anything and yes I will bring you food; as if I would let you starve, my precious one. As I said, don't go leaving your room before I come back." He left and Hinata was alone with his thoughts again.


	3. Bindings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata messed up big time this time and now he's tied up and gagged. Not exactly how he planned on spending his day, to be honest. Kageyama says it's his own fault. Maybe he shouldn't have got sassy with him.

Hinata had figured out pretty quickly how comfy the bed was. The pillow was fluffy and honestly pretty good at muffling his screams of pure confusion and rage. The duvet was kind of poofy; when he lay on it he felt like he was getting embraced by a cloud and it was quite comforting to the ginger. He also imagined that it would be nice and warm if he snuggled down under there, perfect for a nap which is exactly why he hadn't tried it yet. He'd chosen to deprive himself as rest for as long as he could because, in all honesty, he was afraid of what could happen if he fell asleep. He didn't know what that psychopath might do to him while he was sleeping and he did not, under any circumstances, want to find out. So as tempting as it may be, he wasn't going under the covers.

He'd never actually considered counting the tiles on the ceiling as a way to kill time but he had nothing better to do and he was bored out of his damn mind. Another thing that he didn't understand was why the ceiling was tired anyway. It wasn't exactly high up on his list of concerns but still, at this current moment it was bothering him quite a bit. What kind of house had tiled ceilings? How old was this place? Wait no, old ceilings didn't have tiled ceilings either. Or do they? Well, with any luck he wouldn't come to a conclusion soon because this pointless train of thought was doing a pretty good job at distracting him from the fact that he'd literally been kidnapped by his, now ex, best friend.

What was happening to him hit him again and he felt tears prick in his eyes. His fear hadn't gone away overnight after all. He let out a small, pathetic sounding whine and rested his arm over his eyes, screwing them shut and trying his best to stop crying. His heart was pounding in his chest, his rate of breathing increasing dramatically as he wailed into his arm. The small ginger didn't care how loud he was being or if Kageyama heard him. All he wanted was to go home to his family and friends. He wanted to go back to school and play volleyball with his teammates again, like he was doing just a few days ago. He wanted to turn back time and change what had happened that evening but that couldn't happen; that was the reality and it made him want to scream.

Kageyama heard the ginger's wails as he walked past the room he was being kept in. He rolled his eyes, it was quite annoying to listen to so maybe he should try to calm his baby boy down. "Shoyo?" He knocked on the door, gently but still loud enough for his sunshine to hear him. "What's the matter darling? You sound sad." He leaned back on the wall opposite the door, waiting for a response from the small boy.

Hinata started physically shaking with anger. "What's wrong?" He began by growling out his words, low and slow. "What's wrong?!" Now he was shouting, the pure rage beginning to overtake him. "What do you think is wrong?! Bakageyama! You literally fucking kidnapped me and murdered one of my best friends and you have the god damn audacity to ask me what's fucking wrong?! You're the problem here you sick, twisted, psychotic son of a bitch!" He screeched, his eyes screwed shut as he lay on his back, trembling and he was so glad that Kageyama couldn't see him through the wooden door.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the door. He'd never heard Hinata swear before and he was trying to decide whether he liked it or not. "That's one right potty mouth you have there, Shoyo." A smirk crawled back onto his face. "Maybe I should wash it out for you, doesn't that sound like fun?" He let out a low chuckle and approached the door, digging his key out of his back pocket and inserting it into the lock. He had no intention of actually giving the little guy a mouth-soaping, he just wanted to make him squirm a little bit and, from the sounds Hinata was now making, it seemed to be working.

Hinata didn't particularly want to get a bar of soap jammed in his mouth. He'd never tasted soap before in his life, believe it or not, but from the smell alone he could tell that it wouldn't be a pleasant experience. "Hey! There's no need to g-go and do that!" He should probably apologise so his kidnapper would consider, like, not forcing him to eat soap but he also had, I don't know, enough pride to not want to take that option.

This was really amusing to the raven-haired man. He turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open, stalking his way into the room and looking at his sunshine with a semi-deranged look. "No, we do have to go and do that. I have to keep you in line, don't I? My little lamb~" He stood before the small one and grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugging on it harshly and forcing him to look up at him. Hinata whined. He smirked. "But if you beg I suppose I could let you off this once."

The small boy thought over his options for a brief second but then got snapped out of his train of thought pretty quickly when Kageyama tugged on his hair again, causing him to yelp in pain. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Please don't make me eat soap it's icky!" He looked up at him, his eyes wide and pleading. "Please 'Yama..." He never knew he was such a good actor, to be honest. He wasn't sorry at all, not one bit, but it was probably easier just to tell Kageyama what he wanted to hear at this point in time. If he painted himself as being truly sorry, the other would surely believe it.

The taller male let the clump of hair go, watching as the ginger's head lolled forwards. "There's a good boy." He teased, that smirk still playing on his face. "Now, I'll be back in an hour or two with food for you." He promptly turned on his heel and started making his way back to the bedroom door, jamming his hand into his back pocket and bringing out the keys again.

However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the shrimp speak out again. "They'll come for me." There was a determined undertone in the boy's voice. He didn't know where this new-found confidence had come from, all he knew was that he liked it. "They'll find me and you'll go to jail for a very long time." The fact that he wasn't shouting made what he was saying hit even harder and, in all honesty, he was loving it. He watched as the tall one started walking away again, soon having left the room. "You won't get away with this!" He called after him. Now would be a great time to try and make his escape but he didn't dare go for it, paralysed by the fear of getting caught.

Kageyama came back a few minutes later with a bundle of fairly thick rope and a long piece of cloth. "Oh will they now? I highly doubt that, little one." He strolled over to the boy, a dangerous look flickering in his eyes as he gazed down at him. The male untangled the rope and began tying the ginger up. "But if you can't scream for help, those chances significantly decrease." Once he was done, he tied the piece of cloth around the boy's mouth, acting as an effective gag. Hinata started writhing around and whining, it was quite the sight to see. "You brought this on yourself sunshine." He ruffled up his hair. "If you're good, I'll consider untying you. Bye now." He left the room, closing the door on the screaming boy and locking him in once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write of this story, the more I regret it.


End file.
